colgatepony234fandomcom-20200213-history
Colgatepony234
'Colgatepony234 '''was a YouTuber who made GoAnimate animations and TTS videos (coming soon from March 2014). He had over 100 subscribers and 179 videos. He is currently on hiatus until March 2014, but however, he came back as Live Benamore, and the hiatus ended. History In 2011, colgatepony234 created his first YouTube account. He made some of his first videos in August 2011. At that time, he didn't have much subscribers and was getting a lot of dislikes. In 2013, a user named KyutoJohasu has harassed him and posted hate speech on his videos. Because of that, he had to delete all of his videos and start over. At that time, he made (USER) videos out of people that harassed him and made some reaction and question videos. On September 3, 2013, BlackSabbathIsAwesum flagged one of his videos for no reason, so he deleted all his (USER) videos and decided to make real videos instead of just (USER) videos. If he gets another strike, he will move to the colgatepony235 account for the time being. After he achieved a 2nd strike, he moves to Colgatepony235 to wait that his strikes expire for 6 months on Colgatepony234 account. Shutdown of Colgatepony234 Suddenly on nights on November 4, 2013, Colgatepony234 closed his YouTube account for boredom for waiting 6 months on that account. He kept his account only the first 2 days on hiatus and later, he suddenly went to close that account. For the time after the closure, he moved to Colgatepony235 account. The reason: 2 comment strikes. However, Colgatepony234 came back as Live Benamore on November 5, 2013. Colgatepony235 closed on February 29, 2016. Reason was due to grounded threat posts and bad comments still lurking on that account. Logo July-September 2013 The first logo of colgatepony234 is similar to nkrs200's one, but changed the colors. Instead of red is the light blue, while instead of green is purple. Also, instead of blue, the orange replaced it, as well as yellow was replaced with blue. The text "colgatepony234" is in the Comic Sans MS font. September-November 2013, March 2014-present In September 7, 2013, as a gift for saying ''happy birthday to guyisbackable, the Colgatepony234 logo is rebranded, for the beginning of a new era of videos. The "2" has 2 parts: one is light blue and one is purple. The "3" is orange, while the "4" is blue. Between a bottom part of 2 and a bottom part of 3, the "CP" is written in an "OCR A Extended" font. The "4" looks like similar to RTL4's 2013 logo's version of the number 4. November 2013 (proposed) In November 5, 2013, there was to be another change to the logo of CP234. The logo will be a gold 3D logo with the text "colgatepony234" written in an "Electronic Highway Sign" font. It was captured from the "3D Text" screensaver on Windows. This logo is the secondary logo, as signed by guyisbackable. Due to boredom by Guy, the logo was deceaded from use. March 2014-present Due to "boredom" from a November 2013 logo, an another logo designed by Guyisbackable has unveiled on October 27, 2013 as a secondary logo, signed by him, that will be unveiled to use in November 2013, to finally replace the proposed gold 3D text. The logo contains a part of the September 2013 logo: the number 234, rotated in 3D (315° for width and 35° for heigth) making it "the book look". On a vertical rectangle looking similar to a book page, the text "CP" is written on a "Calibri" font. This logo is also known as the "234 Book" or "The CP234 Book", interested by its rectangle looking like a book page and the rotating direction of the number 234. This logo is used in tandem with the September 2013 logo. 2015 (tentative) A rebrand project by Guyisbackable, which was actually an idea, made the new Colgatepony234 logo. It is also a major logo change. Instead of blocks, a light blue-dark blue gradient filled, cube, became the new 2015 symbol of Colgatepony234. Actually, the logo then was rated for moving away from use, until Guyisbackable said that he would use it in, beginning from the Q4 2015. Trivia *Colgatepony234 got his name because his favorite MLP:FIM character was Colgate/Minuette and his favorite number was 234. *Colgate is a name of a toothpaste, also.